Final Steps
by Kaiya Darkwolf
Summary: ONE SHOT. Ranma is cured! A story of him looking back on the events caused by a terrible saddness, that eventually led to happiness.


The final steps  
  
Chapter 1  
  
[RANMA LOOKING BACK ON HIS PAST]  
  
It all began when Akane called me a 'pervert boy' yeah that was nothing new, but I was determined to show her that I wasn't a pervert, and it was that moment when I decided that if I could change into a girl then I might as well live as a girl.  
  
I can still remember her face when I walked up to her and told her that. It was picture perfect. Her face lit up with so much joy and happiness that I had never seen before, and when I asked her why she was so happy she grabbed my hand and pulled me up onto the roof. We landed together in perfect timing, from years of practice. The stars shone brightly over head and reflected in their millions in her eyes. I asked her again why she was so happy and instead of talking she reached up and slowly pulled my face down to meet hers and we shared our first real kiss.  
  
At first I was completely shocked I thought Akane would never kiss me, even less so as a girl unless under some kind of spell. I thought wrong. As it turned out Akane fancied my male said but loved my female side. So we decided to have a girl-girl relationship, well at least until the wedding, because as weird as Nerima was there wasn't anyone who would bless two females into marriage.  
  
This new relationship with Akane wasn't frowned upon by anyone from either one of our families, or our friends. Or at least that's what we thought. After a week or so all the others; Ryoga, Shampoo, Moose, Uyko, Kuno, Happosai, Ku long and Kodashi found out and were naturally against Akane and I having any kind of relationship let alone a girl-girl one.  
  
Unluckily for me and Akane they all decided to attack when we were on a date together, normally I can fend off three or four of them, but when I had Ryoga, Ku long, Happi, Shampoo and Uyko attacking me and Akane all at the same time, things tend to get a little bit harder.  
  
It was because of this fight that the worst events in my life started to happen. Shampoo decided mid-way through the fight that instead of me she would attack Akane, and with me busy fending off all the others I didn't notice, and that was when my heart stopped. I easily deflected Kuno off into a tree when I noticed Shampoo and Akane going against each other, and Akane was loosing. Badly.  
  
Shampoo finished with a final attack that sent Akane into a coma, I could feel the pain in my loves body and it hurt me more then emotionally when her body collapsed onto the ground. I sprinted over immediately; to my luck she was still alive, but only just.  
  
Shampoo then started to laugh, and the others all joined in. I didn't know they could all be so mean, even Ryoga who was in love with Akane was laughing, it turned out that when he heard about Akane and I he thought she was gay and gave up. So now they were all our enemies and were laughing at me. Well they didn't laugh for very long. The sound rattled in my ears like a thousand galloping horses and I snapped and went into a phase not unlike that of the cat-fist.  
  
Shampoo was quickly silenced and was soon on her knees her arms clutching her stomach in a desperate attempt to stop the blood flow, moose didn't even have enough time to aid his love as he was soon in the same state as she was. Ku long didn't waste any time in getting her two amazons to safety back in china. She knew that in my state I could defeat even her. So she did what amazons were taught never to do. She ran.  
  
Kuno was next and was easily killed with a swift crack of the neck; Kodashi grabbed her brother, knowing she was no match for me, so she disappeared and went into training. Ukyo then ran away after watching me kill Kuno with ease and no fuss. It was at this point when she decided that she couldn't love a killer. I only hoped that it didn't affect Akane in the same way. Ryoga too left, I didn't know where and I still don't. Happosai ran off scared and ran back to the dojo, and told everyone there that Akane was in a coma and that I was now a murderer.  
  
They rushed to the hospital, when I had taken Akane after Happi had left, and she lay there still as a statue for fifteen months. I remember basically living in that hospital for the fist six months, and then after the principal had excluded me for killing his son and scaring off his daughter, I left Nerima and started a training tip of my own. After all there would be no one at home, pop and uncle soun had left 3 months before hand to 'train', Nabiki had moved to America where Harvard had offered her a course, while Kasumi had married Dr Tofu and they had left on their first honeymoon, mother had had an argument with pop and she left, I don't know where she actually went. Ukyo had closed her shop and left saying she was looking for her father, and to my surprise Ryoga started dating Kodashi.  
  
Meanwhile pop and soun had ran into Ukyo s father and they told him what had happened ever since Genma had left Ukyo behind all those years ago. It was at that point where everything started to pick itself up again. The three fathers started fighting and slowly they moved further north until they reached an empty plane, unfortunately this plane was cursed and it always rained there, transforming Genma into the giant panda and Ukyo s father into a polar bear, as it turned out Ukyo s father had followed pop and I to Junsenkyo and got cursed, and I still don't know how soun got cursed but he did and therefore transformed into a white wolf.  
  
Akane had now been in a coma for fourteen months, the fight between the three fathers was just starting, Kodashi was dead, the principal was back in Hawaii and had been eaten by a shark, Ryoga was now dating Ukyo, no one had any idea where mother was, Nabiki had gotten engaged to a rich American, Kasumi and Tofu were thought to be on their 3rd honeymoon but no one was really sure, I had stopped training and had taken up a job as a waitress, I can still balance plates as well as I could when I worked for Ku long back in Nerima.  
  
The newspapers and TV. Cameras had heard about three animals fighting each other in northern Japan, and started filming the fight. I was still working as a waitress and saw news clipping with images of pop, a polar bear and a white wolf fighting with human techniques. I instantly recognised the style to be that of 'anything goes' and 'house of Kujoni' so I quit my job and headed north.  
  
Meanwhile back in Nerima hospital Akane had woken up to find that nobody she knew was in Nerima, she heard about the fighting animal s and decided to journey north too.  
  
By this time I had made it to the fight scene and was interviewed by a set of cameramen. I told them that the animals were actually humans that had been cursed, and that the panda was my pop the wolf was the father of my dead fiancé, and that the bear must be someone related to a childhood friend of mine.  
  
Akane saw the news clipping with my interview on it, and she was shocked that I thought she was dead, Akane then found out that she had been in a coma for fifteen months and everyone was off training to defeat everyone else.  
  
Back at the fight scene almost everyone was there, though I did not know this at the time. Shampoo and Moose had recovered and had gotten married, apparently Ku long forced them too after she found out that I spent most of my time as a girl and for some reason cancelled the marriage agreement, she must have had a plan behind it, but I still don't know what it is. They were observing the fight waiting for the right time to attack me.  
  
Ryoga was sitting with Ukyo also hiding and waiting to attack me. Happosai I can happily say had died at the ripe old age of 120, he had finally been defeated when Kodashi had captured him and trapped him in a box, he obviously couldn't handle been poisoned 24/7 for a year.  
  
The reporters than asked me how everyone came to get cursed and I told them of the hidden Amazon village, and what surrounds it, this angers Shampoo and Moose attack seeing this Ukyo and Ryoga quickly follow suit except upon entering the plane they transformed into the cursed forms. I easily defeated moose as usual Ryoga I just knocked out and same with Ukyo. But Ku long watched in fear as I again easily defeated everyone. I used the moxibustion attack on Shampoo so she is now as weak as a baby, moose seeing this grabs Shampoo and takes her away safely to their second village, I then broke both of Ku longs arms so she could do no more damage and seeing that she had been defeated again she left, she died a few weeks later whilst mourning for happi, she then died lying next to his grave.  
  
I had just finished fighting off the attackers when I heard Akane call, I remember spinning round my heart beating faster then it had done in any training session or fight. I remember hearing the camera crew asking me what had just happened but I had ignored then Akane was my first and only priority, she had run up to me and we hugged and eloped in the most passionate kiss ever seen by any one.  
  
It was then when the cameramen showed themselves to be who they really were; Kasumi and Dr Tofu. As it turned out Kasumi was a psychic and Dr Tofu and her had been away looking for people who could help her train in the art of psychic power.  
  
Akane and I broke away from each other when the sound of applause could be heard, I looked around and saw my mother standing there smiling at me. Akane then whispered 'I love you' in the softest voice known to mankind, and I whispered back 'I love you'. Those three simple words are what saved my family and me. Because when someone is loved unconditionally by someone who they too love all curses are broken, and so since that day I can no longer turn into a girl. Akane and I are married the amazons are gone, Ku long, Happosai, Kuno, Kodashi and the Principal are all dead, and my life can't get any better than this.  
  
And that is the story of how my life took its first step in a new direction.  
  
CHAPTER END  
  
AN: okay this is the first chapter, I'm not sure if I shall write another one, but I was thinking of possibly telling the same story from everyone else s pov. [Point of view] Yes? No? This is crap don't write anymore to it? Please tell which you want. Japanese Goth ^_^ 


End file.
